


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（番外二）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [12]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（番外二）

“天才吧。”

“不是啦……”

“不不不，能完成到这样的程度，绝对是天才了。”

剛认真地看着镜子里头发弯折的弧度，确信堂本光一是卷发界的天才。

不然一个第一次用卷发棒的男人能把头发卷这么完美吗？无论是层次还是曲度都非常令人满意，哪个角度都是满分。

见剛十分满意，光一笑嘻嘻地把脸凑上去。

这不是耍流氓，是向夫人邀功问赏。

剛憋笑破功，看丈夫的眼里分明写着“就你这点出息”。

但亲吻还是有的，必须奖励光一大朋友体贴能干，新手上阵还表现出色。

而光一的领带一向由剛包办。并不仅仅是帮他系好就行，老板娘从来都是亲自选布料与纹饰并且手工缝制。

大朋友很骄傲，他的每一条领带都是独一无二的，还都是夫人做的。这一下就将他同业内其他人士区别开了。

男人的胜负欲得到了充分满足。

两个人从两间卧室的门里走出，佯装不熟地互道早安。冷静的目线交错一瞬，他们心里却已经偷笑不止——明明凌晨还没睡的时候两个人还在一张床上争谁说的“早安”更作数。

光一说他说得更早，因为他刚过零点就说了。

剛说光一的不作数，那明明就是黑夜里。而自己是睡前才说的，离天亮更近，所以更接近“早安”的真实意义。

毫无疑问，堂本太太是对的。

堂本太太总是对的，堂本先生如是说。

但不会有人知道那些随着黑夜一同睡去的秘事，比如光一的房间和剛的房间早已连通。

除了吉田。

一家四口坐在长桌边吃早饭。

长子优也吃完早饭要去幼稚园，次子龙也还只是一个吃饭需要椅子垫高高的小小朋友。剛帮着优也吃饭，吉田负责喂龙也。

仆人们都在，光一只能佯装淡定地看报纸，再时不时瞟一眼剛。

唉，这个人！他自己的早饭几乎没吃，光顾着喂小孩去了。

“咳咳。”当家人清清嗓子准备发话。

“知道啦，等下就吃，”剛都不用抬头就知道有人一直盯着自己看，“我去工作室也不用担心迟到的。但是优也不能迟到，对不对呀~”后半句又冲着孩子去了。

优也把番茄酱吃得半张脸都是，但他浑然不觉，还甜甜地应了一声：“优也不迟到！”

“真乖。”剛笑眯眯地拿热毛巾给儿子擦脸。

一旁的光一说不清自己到底是羡慕还是嫉妒，总之心里酸得很。

他又看龙也。龙也吃饭不闹腾，但挑食得厉害。不喜欢吃的东西被管家递到面前，他要纠结很久才不情不愿地张嘴，也不好好咀嚼就吞下去。

“和你一模一样。”剛也看到了，还不忘评价。

光一皱眉：“我怎么和他一样了？”我小时候可是很认真吃饭的好孩子。

“有其父必有其子。他这是遗传了你，吃不喜欢吃的东西和上刑一样，”剛不紧不慢地切着薄饼，“但厨房不做你不吃的，所以你觉得自己表现很好。”

是这样的吗？光一向吉田投去怀疑的目光。

吉田果断低下头，开始哄小少爷喝牛奶——在身高上有些吃亏的堂本光一特意叮嘱了这个，可是小少爷非常不喜欢牛奶的味道，所以每天对吉田来说这都是很大一道难关。

剛叹了口气，丈夫怎么净喜欢在这种小事上较劲？“茄子，香菜，你说你吃哪个？”他问光一。

“我吃……”光一想，横竖都是难吃，那就选个痛快的，“茄子。”

“好，建桑，晚上让厨房做茄子。”剛语气平淡，丝毫不在意光一脸色比茄子色还烂。

在一旁围观全程的仆人内心除了一句“不愧是太太”，再也说不出别的了。

一言既出，什么马都追不回来。

堂本光一上班的时候都在想，晚上回家要怎么办。

而他温柔体贴的夫人，特意在他苦恼的时候发了许许多多的照片来。

“新鲜的茄子~”配图是很多茄子。

很多，非常多，让茄子控都会发出“饶了我吧”悲叹的那种多。

光一迷惑。

“和太太吵架了？”已婚男子风间部长一眼就明。

吵架倒也不至于，就是有点……闹别扭。“你说他知道我不喜欢吃茄子还硬要我吃，是不是对我很不满啊？”

风间无语。

他从前以为堂本光一是一个不会拘泥于儿女私情的人，毕竟老堂本董事长去世的时候这家伙真的一个人就默默扛下来了，而且并不是硬扛。

这人心理素质不是一般的好，抗压能力也不是一般的强。风间心里有数。

怎么遇到了一个堂本剛，他的大老板就变得如此小心翼翼以至于有点……卑微？

尤其他俩也不是什么恋爱前期，明明结婚届都交过了孩子都两个了，堂本光一居然又开始小心翼翼新手闯关？

堂本剛不过说了老板一句，很明显是揶揄。是老板自己在较劲，不仅较劲，还是很认真地较劲，一副大事不好的样子。

堂本董事长该不会是个傻子吧？风间大胆猜测。

可陷入恋爱的人哪个不傻呢？他又自我否定。

但也没有堂本光一这么傻的啊。他再次反驳。

所以……“那你就吃吧，吃完了就什么事都没有了。”风间锦囊给出答案。

说了半天都是废话！

光一咬了半天嘴唇，终于是在风间的注视下长叹一声：“真拿他没办法。”

全公司都知道他们的大老板已经结婚了。

全公司都知道他们的大老板不仅结婚了还有小孩子了。虽然小孩子的性别姓名年龄都是谜。但这不令人意外，毕竟他们也不是能和老板分享家庭私事的关系。

可是，全公司没有一个人能说得出老板娘的半点信息来。

男性女性？Beta还是Omega还是Alpha？年龄几何？旧姓是什么？出身哪里？

最重要的是，长得怎么样啊？

尽管大部分人坚信以大老板自身优越的颜值条件，必然不会找个差的。可到底没人见过，谁又能说得清楚呢？

大多数人的选择是直接向风间部长打听——风间部长和大老板私交甚好，肯定知道点什么吧？

但嘴巴比银行保险箱还要牢的风间部长从来都是笑嘻嘻地说：“有名人，你们都见过。”

我们都见过？那得是多有名的人？

一时间公司内“老板娶了当红女演员”的传闻甚嚣尘上。

然而“当红女演员”此时正在工作室里仔仔细细地研究着茄子菜谱。

“你看了有两小时了吧？”抽空来工作室透透气的大野实在忍不住了，出声提醒了剛一下——他手上明明还堆积着一大堆没完成的工作，怎么就有这么多闲心在这里看菜谱。

难道是想放弃事业回家当正儿八经堂本太太吗？

可堂本家需要你这种门外汉来烧饭吗？

剛在心里又剔除了一个选项。嘴上是说让吉田准备个茄子宴，但真准备那么多茄子当菜的话，光一绝对吃不了多少。

他上一天班，中午还吃食堂，晚上又没有饭吃，太可怜了吧。

“剛老师要做茄子菜吗？”路过的相葉瞄了一眼剛的电脑屏，“但据说光一君不是不吃茄子的人吗？”

什么？一个企业老板不吃茄子都这么有名？剛感到一阵头晕。

“啊，之前看电视的时候看到的，”相葉努力回想，“光一君上了个节目，然后在里面痛批茄子难吃，当时因为言论太过幼稚还被吐槽了呢。”

一旁的大野笑了：“倒是他的风格。”

剛苦笑点头。

这可太堂本光一了，除了堂本光一，全日本都未必能找出第二个这样的人来。

“剛老师是和光一君吵架了吗？”相葉问。

剛一愣：“为什么这么问？”

相葉笑里总有夏天的气息。“因为谁都不会想着给自己喜欢的人吃他最不喜欢的东西吧。”他说。

听着这话，剛一时有些恍惚。

晚上是光一开车来接剛回家的。

他有些紧张，看见剛都不知道要说什么。

不就是要吃个茄子吗？剛心说，暗暗压住笑。他打电话给吉田，告诉他已经开始回去了。

优也和龙也在客厅搭积木玩。优也听见吉田讲电话，跑去也不管那头到底是谁就大着嗓子问剛还要多久才到家，今天晚上怎么没有茄子。

剛赶紧压住麦克风，小声地说很快就回去了。

光一看他一眼：“怎么了？”

“没什么，优也和我说悄悄话。”剛收了线把手机放进口袋里。

长子黏剛黏得不像话，但剛和光一都默许了他这样，平时也纵容得很。

“优也最近个子拔得很快。”过了一会儿光一说。

“也没有很快，他才四岁。不过……”剛逗他，“是不是你羡慕了？”

光一立刻笑得眼睛都眯了起来，耳廓可疑地发红。

“我可没有~”他否认，“现在这样刚刚好，毕竟要是个子太高你不就亲不到我了。”

“喂，谁要亲你，”剛笑着拍光一胳膊一下，“变态大叔。”

“我要是变态大叔，那你更是了！”

“喂！”

说说笑笑，倒是一点紧张气氛都没有了。

但等光一下车了，他就又想起了茄子的事。

心情顿时沉重起来。

剛在他身后推了一把：“快点，都等着吃饭呢。”

一进家门剛就被孩子们包围了，他亲亲大的又亲亲小的，然后领着两个孩子去洗手准备吃饭。光一则慢吞吞地跟在后面，换鞋子脱外套都和程序加载缓慢的机器人一样不灵光。

“为什么没有茄子啊？”优也抱着剛不撒手，“早上说要吃茄子的。”

龙也坐在小凳子上一板一眼地告诉哥哥：“因为尼桑不喜欢吃。”

“尼桑？”剛笑着纠正小儿子，“优也尼桑喜欢吃茄子的哟，不吃茄子的是……”

“尼桑不吃茄子。”龙也指着刚走进餐厅正一脸懵逼的堂本光一说。

餐厅一时间陷入了微妙的沉默。

光一看着儿子，问他：“你叫我什么？”

“尼……”孩子虽小但已经会读空气看脸色了，“父亲。”

优也在一旁惊慌，剛扫他一眼便知道是这小子搞得鬼。

“好了好了，吃饭了。”剛赶紧打哈哈把这事儿带过去。

光一黑着脸落了座。在一旁的龙也已经吓得小勺子都不敢拿了。剛连忙换过去坐，说白天带优也吃饭，晚上就该陪龙也。

要是不挡在中间，谁知道堂本光一会和孩子怄什么气。

剛都做到这份上了，光一也不好再说什么。

而等光一终于准备吃饭时，他才注意到，桌子上一点茄子都没有。

也没有香菜。

更没有奇奇怪怪的内脏或者马肉刺身。

相反，全是他喜欢吃的——牛肉咖喱，生姜烧，爽口的炒什锦，还有一盘金灿灿的炸鸡。

“不是说晚上吃茄子的吗？”他问剛。

“和你开玩笑的，”剛吹凉咖喱送到儿子嘴边，“一桌子都是茄子我都没食欲。”他说得波澜不惊，好像白天真的是开玩笑。

可光一知道他并不会这样，一定有别的原因。只是餐厅还有外人，晚上再问也来得及。

用过晚餐后，吉田去陪两个少爷玩玩具。剛则先回了房间，说是天太热，想冲一下。光一想都没想便跟了上去。

“先生。”吉田喊住他。

“怎么了？”

“请不要和龙也少爷计较，小少爷是童言无忌。。下午的时候龙也少爷说想喊太太‘妈妈’。优也少爷告诉他您比太太年纪要小，如果那样喊就得改口称呼您‘哥哥’。”吉田解释到。

“喂，尼桑。”光一一进房间，剛就去闹他。

“小孩子乱说啦……”光一懊恼地走过去抱住剛，“总觉得在他们面前都好不自在。”

“那现在呢？”剛一手抚摸丈夫的背，一手撕去脖子上的信息素抑制贴。

柔和的桃子香立刻就散了开来。

“真好闻。”光一把人抱得更紧了些。这香气像是他的瘾，一日不闻就内心不安。“谢谢你啊，剛。”他说。

“谢什么，本来就没有让喜欢的人吃不喜欢东西的道理。”剛由着他抱，顺便也让自己累了一天的身体靠在Alpha怀里放松。

这个人，是自己的依靠，无论如何都会在身边的依靠。

房间内只有两个人的呼吸声，后来渐渐重叠为一个。

“大叔。”他被闷在肌肉帅哥的肌肉里，声音也是闷的。

“嗯？”

“要接吻吗？”

合法AO夫妇的接吻从来都不会是单纯的接吻。

剛被放在床上时很自觉地就去解衣服拉链。堂本光一这人奇怪得很，总是喜欢先脱他裤子，当然如果是裙子就免去了很多麻烦。

但光一阻止了他。

“怎么了？”

Alpha的一根手指已经放进了甬道，一进一出的，搅得堂本剛脸越来越红。“你该喊我什么？”他问。

“光一。”这算什么问题。

“不对。”光一亲自解了剛外套拉链，里面是一件背心。他手一探便可以摸到柔软的胸。于是他捏着软肉继续说：“你再想想。”

“……老公。”虽然是很少用的称呼，可现在再羞耻也得说。

“不对。”两根手指，动作越来越快。剛的呼吸开始乱了。

“儿子？”剛试探地问。

这自然不是正确答案，光一惩罚性地放入第三根手指，并且刻意去找剛的敏感点碰。不用几下，Omega便濒临高潮。

“我……我真的，啊，不知道……”剛拱起胸让光一抓得更多些。他的思路已经变成沸水，除了欲望再没有别的想法。

光一释放了浓郁的扁柏香气，苦得让他自己都有些窒息。于是他低头去亲吻剛，把一手粘腻都涂在妻子越发美丽的脸上，再从妻子的口腔里搜刮甜蜜。

“你应该叫我， **尼桑** 。”

然而Omega开口就不同凡响：“ **尼酱** ~”

光一眼神一黯，饱涨的性器已经一个头埋入了湿热的甬道。“再喊一次。”他说，像是裁判吹哨示意预备。

剛睁开眼，他已经化身为欲望，从头到脚，无论头发还是眼神，抑或脚趾的蜷曲，都代表着他对Alpha的欲望。

“ **光一尼尼** ~”他亲口发了号令。

箭瞬间离弦。

第二天一早，优也坐在剛身边吃早饭。

今天的剛看起来似乎很困。

“是不是父亲打游戏吵着你睡觉了呀？”他问。

“不是光一尼……”剛下意识就把昨天不知叫了多少次的称呼说了出来，“不是你爸爸的错，是我晚上做噩梦了。”

吃早饭的光一不语，只悄悄与剛交换一个眼神。

做噩梦又怕什么呢？有光一尼尼保护你呢。

信你话就有鬼了！

End.


End file.
